The present invention generally relates to the field of camouflage patterns and, more particularly it relates to an improved camouflage pattern for use on outdoorsman""s clothing and other articles, which incorporate a foreground pattern of lichen growths and formations, and a gray or black background to simulate a rock or boulder with naturally occurring lichens growing on it.
Over the years a variety of camouflage design patterns have been utilized to improve the concealment techniques utilized by hunters, birdwatchers, photographers and others engaged in outdoor activities.
These design include such things as camouflage patterns designed to mimic the natural pattern of tree bark as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,065 to Yacovella, or palmetto branches as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,323 Andrus, or tree leaves such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,900 or even specific types of tree leaves such as oak or pine.
The aforementioned designs do not address the need for a camouflage pattern for use in the rock and boulder strewn forests, mountains and wilderness areas found throughout the country but in particular in the Appalachian mountain range. The rocks and boulders in these areas typically are dotted with lichen growths and formations. Many outdoorsman and hunters prefer to conduct their activities around, behind and perched on top of these rocks and boulders. This camouflage pattern will make it easier for outdoorsmen to remain concealed and unnoticed when around and on top of these rocks. An important advantage of this lichen camouflage is that it is not seasonal as many types of leaf camouflage are. The lichen camouflage will be effective whether the leaves are on the trees or not, and whether it is spring or fall.